CIRCUMCISION
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Bagaimana jika anggota kisedai sunat? mari kita lihat cap cus
1. Chapter 1

**CIRCUMCISION**

 **Pairing : Generation of Miracles , OC, Kagami Taiga**

 **Disclaimer : Tadoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K++**

 **Alur : gaje, typo, twoshoot, abal-abal, humor yang gak bisa diterima akal sehat**

 **Genre : humour**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

 **. Chapter 1**

Disebuah rumah sakit terkenal diseantreo Tokyo, Rumah Sakit Sasaki. Terdapat banyak sekali para pemuda beraneka ragam umur. Mereka semua berkumpul menunggu giliran untuk disunat. Sudah menjadi tradisi Rumah sakit bahwa setiap tahun mereka akan mengadakan sunat massal untuk keluarga terpandang dan disertai oleh dokter ahli sunat diseluruh jepang.

Diruang tunggu tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan highlight hitam diujungnya sedang menggenggam jemarinya erat. Didahinya mulai muncul keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung disertai dengan doa yang selalu ia panjatkan. Karna saking seriusnya teman sebelahknya merasa risih dan mulai bosan dengan keheningan ini.

"Nee.. kagami-kun." Panggil pemuda berambut biru muda itu sambil memasang wajah sedatar lantai nya. "jangan-jangan kau takut disunat?" tebaknya dan itu sukses membuat pemuda merah itu terjungkal.

"Kuroko, tau dari mana kau ha?" pemuda merah itu bangkit dan melotot kearah pemuda yang dipanggil kuroko tadi.

"sangat jelas tertulis diwajahmu" jawab kuroko sambil menyedot santai vanilla milkshake nya.

Pemuda merah itupun mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk, tidak lupa juga dia kembali melantunkan ayat2 suci yang entah apa.

"kalau kau sendiri takut atau tidak" tanyanya disela sela lantunan ayat2 sucinya.

"tidak.. karna aku sudah besar" jawab kuroko dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Alis kagami berkedut "kau menghinaku seperti bocah ha?" dengan suara super duper keras kagami berteriak sambil menggenggap kepala kuroko.

"aku tidak seperti itu. Tapi kagami-kun yang memang seperti itu" ucap kuroko dengan muka datarnya dan langsung disambut dengan jeritan kagami "KUURRROOKKOOOO" ..

Ssssssttttttt….

 **~O~**

"Tuan muda, apa anda baik2 saja" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan pakaian butler lengkap dan rapi. Dia menatap heran pada tuan mudanya yang biasanya tampak tenang sekarang menjadi gelisah, gundang, gulindang.

"aku tak apa, jangan risau" kata seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kebelakang.

"tetsuya.." pemuda berkepala merah itu memekik kaget melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya sedang duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Akashi-kun." Pemuda biru itu berdiri dan menatap sang pemanggil.

"kenapa kau ada disini, lalu taiga?" pemuda bernama Akashi itu berujar dingin sambil menunjuk seseorang disamping kuroko.

"kagami-kun dan aku akan ikut sunat massal" jawab kuroko dengan tenang sambil kembali duduk.

"Akashi-kun ikut juga?" Tanya kuroko sambil menatap Akashi beserta 2 pelayan dibelakangnya.

"ha.. begitulah." Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu, duduk disamping kuroko. Kedua pelayannya hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan tuan muda dan temannya.

.

.

"Aree? Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin juga ikut sunat?" seorang pemuda tinggi besar berkata sambil nyembur2 mengeluarkan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Atsushi jangan ngomong sambil makan" gadis bersurai ungu dibelakang pemuda itu sontak menggeplak kepala adiknya karna kurangnya kadar kesopanan dalam diri pemuda itu.

"nee-chin jahat" pemuda itu kembali mengunyah makanan ringan sambil duduk disebelah Akashi.

"atsushi, sedang apa kau?kau mau ikut sunat juga?" Tanya Akashi sambil memicingkan kedua mata beda warnanya.

"saa.." hanya itu yang keluar dari pemuda bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu. Dia masih sibuk mengunyah makanan ringannya.

"aku benci kau yang malas seperti itu. Hentikan atau nyawamu akan melayang." Akashi mengancam sambil menggerak-nggerakkan tangannya seolah tangan itu adalah gunting. Murasakibara yang merasakan adanya hal mengerikkan mulai menutup mulut dan melihat kearah lain.

"Murasakibara-kun" kuroko buka suara. Murasakibara menoleh dan terkejut melihat penampakkan pemuda merah-hitam (?) dibelakang kuroko.

"are? Kagami-chiniku sunat juga?" Tanya murasakibara dengan tampang polosnya yang seolah-olah tidak tau itu dosa atau tidak membuat alis kagami lagi2 berkedut.

"sialan kau" umpat kagami sambil buang muka.

'kenapa mereka malah mengejekku seolah-olah aku takut sunat' kagami ngedumel dalam hati. Memang dia takut tetapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. (ketularan gengsinya midorima *ckriiiss ckriss*)

" _harap semua peserta menuju keruang tunggu pengobatan. Sesuai umur, akan ada tanda petunjuk disetiap ruangnya. Saya ulangi sekali lagi. Harap semua peserta keruang tunggu pengobatan …"_

Keempat pemuda itu bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju keruang tunggu pengobatan sesuai umur mereka. Tapi, karena mereka seumuran akhirnya mereka berjalan bersamaan keruang tunggu yang ada dilantai 2 rumah sakit.

Cukup banyak yang mengikuti sunat massa ini, terutama diikuti oleh keluarga terpandang yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para pengusaha, artis dan juga pejabat Negara. Hal itu membuat kagami, yang notabe anak biasa2 saja menjadi minder. Tidak seperti kuroko seorang anak pewaris perusahaan minyak, Akashi seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan terkenal, dan murasakibara seorang anak dari pemilik resto terbesar dijepang dia hanya seorang anak rantau dari amerika yang tinggal dijepang dengan kakak perempuan tersayangnya. Dan karena kakak perempuan TERSAYANG itu lah dia mengikuti sunat massal ini.

"taiga, kau pengecut." Seseorang bersuara ditengah keheningan (hanya terdengar suara langkah kakai dan kunyahan mulut murasakibara) itu. Kagami geram 'mereka mulai lagi..'

"Akashi teme kau-" kagami berhenti berceloteh setelah melihat Akashi dengan sang kekasih (gunting) sedang menatapnya seolah hendak melahap pemuda kepala merah itu.

"tetap diam. Dan tenanglah. Aku ini mutlak jangan membantah" kagami merinding dia langsung tutup mulut dan berjalan dengan tenang, aman dan damai. Hingga sampai tempat tujuan.

Kuroko dan murasakibara duduk dengan tenangnya diurutan pertama dan kedua. Cukup banyak yang datang tapi mereka seperti takut untuk duduk dikursi dengan nomor urut itu. Alhasil banyak dari para peserta itu berdiri. Kagami dan Akashi masih berdiri, meninggalkan tatapan heran dan curiga dari murasakibara dan kuroko.

"kagami-kun cepat duduk. Nanti nomor urutnya banyak loh. Akashi-kun juga duduk , disini" kuroko berceloteh sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada disebelahnya.

"hmm..anoo.. aku masih ingin berdiri kuroko"jawab kagami sambil harap2 cemas. Dia takut kalo nomor urutnya awal .

"aku malas duduk disitu karna itu milik rakyat jelata" Akashi dengan tajam berkata seperti itu dan ditatap takjub oleh kedua pelayannya. 'jika itu milik rakyat jelata, kenapa tuan muda tadi duduk diruang tunggu luar. Yang jelas2 rakyat jelatanya' batin kedua pelayan itu sambil geleng2 , mereka tau kalo tuan mudanya ini takut. Tapi demi keluarga dan nyawanya mereka tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa2.

.

.

.

"OO … mattasee.." seseorang berseru didepan pintu sambil bergaya imut lalu, berjalan kearah segerombolan pemuda diruangan itu. Dia berceloteh sebentar lalu, melangkah menuju ketempat 4 pemuda warna warni itu.

"te.. hee.. maaf menunggu" gadis itu meletakkan tangannya didahi sambil tersenyum.

"Neechan?" kagami berseru dan ditatap heran oleh murasakibara dan snack-chan (?)

"hee.. kagami ada disini? Bagus2 adek ku memang pinter" gadis bersurai orange itu mengelus kepala kagami. Dan disambut kikikan oleh kuroko dan lainnya.

"neechan, apa yang.. kau mau.. kau ini-"

"Yooo…" kata2 patah milik kagami langsung diputus dengan cempreng oleh sosok spongebob *author digamvar* kuning disertai cengiran menawan khas dari bibirnya.

"Kise-kun"

"Mido-Chin"

"Daiki"

Komen tidak nyambung langsung dilontarkan oleh ketiga pemuda pelangi itu. Sosok kuning bersuara cempreng tadi diikuti oleh sosok lumut berjalan dan juga kentang busuk *ngasah golok buat bunuh author*. Mereka berjalan serentak dibelakang gadis bersurai orange yang dipanggil neechan oleh kagami tadi.

"lu semua mau sunat?" Tanya kagami dengan volume suara diatas rata2

"hm.. apa urusanmu,nodayo" midorima berkata sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot semili meterpun.

"iya.. lah, kita2 kan laki sejati" aomine berkomentar sambil menguap.

"kagamicchhii mau sunat juga?kurokocchii moo?" kise kembali berkicau. Dan gumaman tak jelas mulai menguasai ruangan itu. Mulai dari ejekan "bakagami… ahomine.. pantat gedhe.." dan lain2 , tidak lupa dengan akhiran "-suu.. dan nanodayo yang mendominasi" jangan lupakan juga suara kunyahan berat mulut pemakan segala.

"kalian semua diaamm.. atau mati ditempat" suara berat mengintropeksi seluruh ruangan. Para pemuda pelangipun tutup mulut dan diam. Sedangkan gadis bersurai orange hanya mengerjap.

"wahh.. kalian semua semangat sekali.. jadi tidak sabar untuk memotong motong hehehe… "gadis itu tersenyum senang, kelihatan dari auranya dia sangat hobi potong memotong.

"saa.. perkenalkan semua. Saya Kagami Shizuka, dokter yang akan memotong titit kalian" ujarnya lagi disertai senyum laknat yang akan membuat semua orang disitu bergidik ngeri terutama Akashi.

 **~O~**

 **WARNING ! :** _kalian telah memasuki zona berbahaya dimana para pemain akan dinistakan. Bahasa yang akan digunakan diarea ini sangat2 tidak baku dan banyak sekali typo serta kegajean yang dibuat oleh penulis. Jangan lupa humour garing yang akan membuat kalian merasa seperti makan kripik yang sangat krispi. Apabila anda ingin sakit perut karena pembahasaan yang kurang jelas (apa maksudnya?) mohon dimaklumi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"nomor urut satu, Kuroko tetsuya" teriak gadis bernama kagami shizuka itu dengan lantang. kuroko berdiri dengan santainya yang ditatap takjub oleh semua orang yang ada disitu.

"silahkan masuk" shizuka dengan senyuman lembutnya menyuruh kuroko masuk keruangan NERAKA itu.

"kuharap kuroko baik2 saja, nodayo. Bukannya aku perhatian , nodayo. Hanya saja-"

"sudahlah shintarou." Potong Akashi sambil melotot kearah pria hijau itu. 'kuharap titit tetsuya tidak dipotong habis olehnya.

"tetsu semoga kau baik2 saja"

"kurokochii jangan nangis ya-suu"

"kuroko bertahanlah."

Komentar2 itu keluar dari mulut pemuda pelangi itu hanya sang ungulah yang tidak berkomentar dia hanya duduk termenung sambil makan maibou.

7('_')/

*kita intip didalam*

"kuroko-kun umur berapa?"

"14 tahun"

"tidak takut disunat ya?"

"tidak kagami-san."

"ehh kenapa? Taiga takut banget keliatannya"

"aku tidak menyedihkan seperti kagami-kun,shizuka-san"

"ohh bengitu ya."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Gadis oranye itu tengah memilih2 alat tajam untuk memotong benda rahasia milik kuroko. Dahinya berkerut-kerut berusaha memikirkan apa yang pantas untuk digunakannya.

"nee.. kuroko-kun pilih yang mana?" Tanya shizuka sambil memperlihatkan berbagai macam benda tajam. Mulai dari pisau,silet,gunting,kapak,golok,sabit,gunting kuku,sampai dengan bamboo runcing.

Kuroko specheeless.

"ohh iya… yang ini cocok." Shizuka berseru senang sambil memegang gunting kuku "kalo begitu kita mulai, mau dengan posisi jongkok, duduk, atau tidur" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum maniss.

.

.

.

"selamat kuroko-kun" shizuka menyalami kuroko dengan semangat sambil membuka pintu.

"arigatou, shizuka-san" kuroko berseru dengan muka datarnya. Dia keluar dengan pede nya sambil mengenakan sarung, dan meminum vanilla milkshake yang diberi dokter cantik itu padanya.

"kuroko kau tidak apa2?" kagami bertanya dengan muka cemas dan langsung disambit gunting oleh Akashi.

"tetsuya bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"tidak sakit kok Akashi-kun. Hanya saja… "

Kuroko menggantung ucapannya.

"hanya saja?...(-ssuu, nanodayo)." Para pemuda pelangi itu bertanya-tanya.

"hanya saja shizuka-san itu sadis" satu kalimat dari kuroko membuat mereka semua keder dan gemeteran.

'mamahh… tolong daku mah-ssu.' Kise membatin dengan melas.

'secara logika sadis berarti sangat menakutkan,nodayo' batin midorima ngeri tapi dalam kenyataan dia hanya berdehem sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

'mampus.. titit gue bakal abiss nih' otak mesum aomine sudah On dia menyentuh pahanya sambil bergidik.

'snak-chin tetap bersamaku ya' ini sihh otak ga beresnya si murasakibara, dia tidak peduli yang penting ada snack.

'neechan.. jangan ambil keperawananku' inner kagami sujud memohon ampun atas dosa kakaknya.

'matilahh aku pah, papah mungkin perusahaanmu tidak ada yang akan memimpin masa depan kelak' siapakah gerangan respon alay ini? Tanyakan pada air yang mengalir

7('_')/

"Murasakibara Atsushi" panggil shizuka dengan senyum riang nan manis tetapi dalam pandangan pemuda pelangi itu adalah matahari yang terbit dari barat.

Seperti biasa murasakibara, hanya berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai kearah ruangan neraka. Tetap dengan tampang bayinya. Banyak yang mengira dia adalah bayi yang lahir difandom sebelah dan terperosok kulit pisang hingga sampai kefandom ini.

"silahkan Mura-Chin" shizuka menyambutnya riang sambil tersenyum.

"nee Shizu-chin, nanti beri aku maibou ya" murasakibara dengan nistanya malah meminta snack keshizuka.

"ohh bolehh… tapi Mura-chin harus sunat dulu" shizuka kembali memilih alat untuk memotong. Melihat ukuran tubuh murasakibara mungkin tititnya akan besar dan sulit untuk dipotong jadi mungkin kapak atau golok.

"mura-Chin, suka golok apa kapak?" Tanya shizuka dengan masih memajang senyum manisnya.

Murasakibara menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, membayangkan apa yang bakal dilakukan dokter cantik ini pada tititnya.

"ohh iya, mau disunat kayak gimana? Jongkok, tidur atau sambil duduk.? Ayoo kita mulaiii"

.

.

.

"shizu-chin, arigatou" murasakibara keluar dengan muka biasa saja sambil mengunyah maibou jumbo dari shizuka. "haikk.." shizuka hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

"murasakibaracchii… gimana-ssuu?" Tanya kise dengan memburu karna dia tau sebentar lagi gilirannya. (dengan sangat nistanya Akashi dan kagami menyuruh kise diurutan nomor 3).

"biasa saja kise-chin.. aku disunat pake kapak"

"APAAAA? (-ssu, nodayo)" koor pemuda warna warni itu dengan mata melotot.

Murasakibara hanya terdiam mendapati kawan seperjuangannya itu berteriak alay didepannya, terutama Akashi saking alaynya dia sampai mengusap peluh didahi ala banci kaleng diperempatan.

"aka-chin , kau takut ya?" tuduh murasakibara dan ditatap kaget oleh yang lain. Akashi gelagapan, tapi karna dia terlatih menjadi actor maka dengan tenang dia menjawab "aku ini mutlak, aku tidak takut apapun." Akashi berkata dingin membuat murasakibara bergidik.

"kaloo gituu semoga beruntung minna-chin" murasakibara duduk dengan pelan diruang tunggu berkursi empuk bersama kuroko. Dia merapikan sarungnya sebentar kemudian kembali makan maibou.

7('_')/

"kise ryota" panggil shizuka kali ini dia menggunakan kacamata. Entah karena terlalu silau oleh senyuman seekor kise atau karena dia bakal buta jika terkena cahaya dari sang model tersebut.

Dengan pede yang overdosis dari yang overdosis kise melangkah menuju ruangan neraka itu. Saat sampai didepan dokter cantik itu dengan pesonanya dia tersenyum.

"ohayou shizuka-chan? Genki desu ka-ssu?" sapa kise sambil berjalan pelan masuk diikuti shizuka yang nampaknya bakal kaget dengan kepribadian kise yang menonjol.

"Genki, genki." Shizuka membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, bikin kise klepek-klepek.

'kenapa kagamichii tidak pernah cerita punya kakak secantik ini-ssu'kise membatin dengan ngenesnya, dalam inner kise dia sudah menggunakan baju pengantin dengan shizuka sebagai mempelainya.

"saa.. hajimeyou ka" shizuka meletakkan notebook miliknya dan kembali memilih alat yang cocok untuk memotong titit kise.

Kise gelagapan, dia langsung berceloteh supaya shizuka tidak memotong tititnya.

"Shizuka-chan cantik deh… umurnya berapa-ssu?" kise bertanya dengan tebar pesona ala musang mau kawin.

"umur 17 tahun"

"lohh… kita gak seumuran. Aku masih 14-ssu"

"hmm iya.. aku tau kok"

"setiap hari perawatan ya-ssu?"

"nggak kok."

"kok bisa mulus gitu sih. Beda sama kagamichii. Yang agak dekil" *kagami kejang2*

"taiga itu manis cuman pikirannya, Cuma makan, tidur, dan basket"

"iya sihh-ssu"

…

"shizuka-chan udah-"

"haa.. kisechhii.. suka yang mana silahkan pilih" shizuka yang mulai bosan akan celotehan kise mulai memutar topic . dia memperlihatkan alat yang akan dia buat potong memotong titit pemuda kuning itu.

Kise nelen ludah susah payah. Dalam hati dia merutuk agar pingsan saja.

"ah.. pasti ini. Kalo gitu kisecchii mau jongkok,duduk,atau tidur. Ayoo kita mulai.."

 **TBC**

 **~O~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIRCUMCISION**

 **Pairing : Generation of Miracles , OC, Kagami Taiga**

 **Disclaimer : Tadoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K++**

 **Alur : gaje, typo, twoshoot, abal-abal, humor yang gak bisa diterima akal sehat**

 **Genre : humour**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **Chapter 2**

AWWWWWW….. SAKITTTT-SSSUU…

Teriakan memilukan seorang kise ryota terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya sangat2 ingin muntah.

"sialan si kise.." komentar panas keluar dari mulut seekor makhluk dakian, aHomine.

"kise no baka,nodayo" midorima mengangkat kembali kacamatanya dengan gaya yang nih anak takut banget cuman alhh… siapa yang gatau sifat gengsinya itu.

"selamat ya kisecchii…" shizuka dengan senyuman bagai bunga (bangke) memberi selamat pada kise yang keluar dengan menggunakan sarung.

"iya shizuka-chii. Janji kencan sama aku ya?" kise kedip2 najong sambil tertawa renyah kearah shizuka.

Shizuka hanya mengangguk dan memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

"midorima shintarou" panggil shizuka dengan nada heran. 'midorima shintarou,?'

Midorima dengan gaya cool abis segera memasuki ruangan diikuti shizuka dengan senyum manisnya.

"nee.. midorima-kun, silahkan pilih sendiri alatnya" shizuka berseru girang sambil memamerkan alat2 yang mampu memotong titit midorima dengan telak.

Midorima kaget bukan main, melihat ukuran alat yang bahkan bisa memotong titit bapak murasakibara itu.

"ehm.. itu terserah anda" midorima berdehem menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

" are.. are.. midorima-kun takut ya?" shizuka menggoda simanis megane itu sambil memamerkan sabit ukuran gedhe.

"Tidak, nanodayo" sanggah midorima sambil bergidik ngeri.

"yoshh.. kalo gitu pake sabit ini aja sayatannya berbentuk." Shizuka memamerkan senyum manisnya dan mulai bekerja.,

"okee ayo mulai.. midorima-kun. Mau sambil jongkok, tidur atau duduk." Shizuka mengerling membuat midorima bergidik ngeri

 **~O~**

"Selamatt… anda sudah disunat,nanodayo" shizuka heboh sambil pamerin muka midorima yang merah abis..

"shintarou?"

"midorima?"

"midorima, kau kenapa?" (komentar kagami beda ndiri)

"taiga.. kau terakhir saja ya." Shizuka mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat aomine dan kise blushing mendadak.

"next.. Aomine daiki"

Dengan semangat 45 aomine pergi meninggalkan teman2 nya keruang neraka bahkan sang doketr nan cantik jelita ini juga ditinggal.

"ehh.. aomine-san semangat sekali" shizuka berkomentar sambil mengerling dan mengikuti aomine menuju ruangan.

7('_')/

"aomine-san semangat sekali.." shizuka meletakkan notebooknya sambil tersenyum kearah aomine dan dibalas tatapan lope lope dimata aomine.

"shizuka, kau manis sekali.. seperti kagami." Komentar aomine seplas seplos dan langsung ditatap 'what the' dari shizuka.

"baiklahh… mari kita mulai." Shizuka mengasah 2 bilah pisau dengan bunyi yang amat sangat sadis. Aomine yang tadinya semangat langsung kendur.

"JANGAN SENTUHH TITIT GUEEE…." Teriakan memilukan aomine terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Membuat shizuka berkedut kesal, dan dengan kasar Shizuka mulai membuka celana aomine, lalu pantsu nya yang berwarna biru donker. Belum sampai tititnya ngintip aomine berceletuk "jangan makan tititku.." dan alhasil satu gamparan keras mendarat didahinya yang njenong.

BLETAKK…

Aomine pingsan membuat shizuka sedikit bernafas lega. Dia bisa kembali bekerja memotong titit titit anak2 yang ada diluar.

"Yoshhh…. Selanjutnya Akashi Seijuro" shizuka keluar sendirian dan ditatap aneh oleh seluruh peserta.

"maaf.. karena tadi ada insiden kecil. Silahkan Akashi seijuro.."

SIINGGGGG….

"Akashi seijuro.." panggil shizuka sekali lagi.

"tuan muda anda.._-"

"maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar." Dengan secepat kentut Akashi berjalan keluar ruangan membuat midorima,murasakibara,kise,kuroko,kagami, dan orang lain yang melihat terbengong bengong.

"ehemm.. kalo gitu sekarang kau taiga" shizuka memicing sadis membuat adik laki2 nya itu menegang seketika.

"tidak mau.." kagami buang muka.

"ayolahh…, sayang." Shizuka menyeret dengan sayang adik laki2nya itu sambil tersenyum penuh dengan kenistaan.

 **~O~**

NEEECHAAANN SIALAN…. JANGAN POTONG TITI ORANG SEMBARANGAN DONKKK….

Kembali lagi sodara2 jeritan memilukan keluar dari ruangan itu. Hingga penjuru rumah sakit, termasuk Akashi. Yang sedang berada ditoilet ikut mendengar jeritan itu.

'gawatt… sidokter gila itu mungkin akan memotong seluruh tititku. Ya ampun mamah.. tolong aku mamah. Putra mamah ini mau sunat, tapi gak gini juga mah' ratap Akashi sambil mukul2 tembok.

"tuan muda.. giliran anda" seorang pelayan berseru didepan pintu membuat Akashi menyudahi acara curhatnya dahulu.

"baiklah.. aku sudah siap dari tadi" dengan kerennya Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan sunat massal. Pelayannya hanya geleng2 sambil tersenyum. Tidak disangka tuan mudanya ini sangat takut sekali dengan yang namanya sunat.

"aku siapp…" dengan gemetar Akashi duduk didepan shizuka.

"Akashi-kun jangan takut ya" shizuka tersenyum manis didepan Akashi yang langsung enek liat mukanya. 'senyum yang menjijikan..masih bagus senyum tetsuya.'

"Akashi-kun pilih yang mana? Ahh pasti guntingkan" shizuka mengambil gunting dan ckriiss ckrisss..

Glek… Akashi menelan ludah.

"nahh sekarang mau jongkok, duduk atau tidur"

"JANGAN SENTUHH TITI GUEEEEE….. " Akashi teriak kenceng sambil lari keluar ruangan menuju kepelayannya.

"tuan muda ada-"

"GUE MAU PULANGG.. MAU PULANGG… GUE GAK MAU SUNAT" Akashi dengan OOC nya mencak2 dihadapan semua hanya terbengong melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang OOC sekali.

"Akashi-kun tidak sakit kok." Hibur kuroko dengan senyum simpul

"aka-chin jadi aneh" murasakibara kaget sampai snacknya jatuh pun dia gak merasa.

"Akashi. Aku malu jadi temanmu, nodayo" midorima dengan congkaknya berkata membuat Akashi mencelos.

Kise dan kagami hanya melongo melihat siyandere bergunting itu mencak2 gajelas.

"MAU PULANG.. BIAR PAPAH AJA YANG DISUNAT" rengek Akashi lagi membuat author jadi greget pengen karungin dia #abaikan

"Akashi-kun jangan takut ayoo…" shizuka dengan ganasnya menyeret Akashi yang meronta ronta minta pulang.

Dan..

AAAAA… TITIT GUE PUTUSSS…

 **END.**

 **Maafkan sayaaaa *sembah sujud* fic ini saya buat karena adik saya lagi sunat. Maunya jadiin oneshoot sih.,. tapii saya mau bikin Akashi nista jadi lahirlah fic ini.**

 **KRIPIK GARINGKRIPIK GARING…**

 **Saking garingnya sampai tukang kripik lewat maaff maafkan sayaa**

 **Reviewnya ya, fav dan follow jangan lupa.. ^^**

 **PM juga boleh dijamin ^^**

 **Semoga suka dengan cerita diatas ^^**

 **Salam *shizuka_kun***


End file.
